Abigail Collins
| aliases = Mrs. Collins; Aunt Abigail | continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = The Old House, Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Joshua Collins (brother); Jeremiah Collins (brother); Naomi Collins (sister-in-law); Barnabas Collins (nephew); Sarah Collins (niece) | born = | died = 1795 | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 367 | actor = Clarice Blackburn }} Abigail Collins is a fictional character featured in the Dark Shadows television franchise. She originally appeared in the first Dark Shadows television series, which ran on ABC from 1966 to 1971. She was played by actress Clarice Blackburn and was introduced in episode 367 in a story-arc commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". The character appeared in twelve episodes of the series in total, plus two episodes where she appeared in a dream. Biography Abigail Collins was the spinster sister of Joshua and Jeremiah Collins. She lived with her brothers at the original Collins House family estate (later referred to as the Old House) in the late 18th century. Abigail seldom got along with anybody, but often quarreled with Joshua's wife, Naomi. When a young woman named Victoria Winters arrived at the house, Abigail found her to be distressingly odd and began to suspect that Miss Winters was a witch. Dark Shadows: 367 .]] Victoria was not a witch, but Abigail's suspicion that she was more than what she seemed was certainly true. Victoria was a time traveler who, through no fault of her own, found herself pulled from her natural timeline in the late 1960s to the 18th century. Convinced that Victoria was a witch with ill intent towards the Collins family, she enlisted the aid of a zealous preacher and witch hunter named Reverend Trask. Trask traveled from Salem, Massachusetts to Collinsport to persecute Victoria Winters, ultimately leading to a trial where Abigail testified against her and publicly accused her of witchcraft. What Abigail didn't realize however, was that there was in fact a witch in Collinsport - Angelique Bouchard. Angelique had been in love with Abigail's nephew, Barnabas Collins but, having been spurned by Barnabas, sought revenge against him, ultimately placing a curse upon him that turned him into a vampire. Barnabas eventually revealed himself to Abigail and the horror of what he had become was too much for her and she died of fright. Her body was discovered by her ten-year-old nephew Daniel Collins. Dark Shadows: 432 Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by series developer Dan Curtis, director Lela Swift and writer Ron Sproat. * Like many of the cast members from Dark Shadows, actress Clarice Blackburn played multiple roles. In the modern-day storylines she played Sarah Johnson, housekeeper to the Collins family. In the "1897 Flashback" storyline, she played a character named Minerva Trask. * In the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series, the role of Abigail Collins was played by Julianna McCarthy. * Final appearance: Episode 432 See also References ---- Category:1795 character deaths Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:Characters who are frightened to death